


雏鸟

by Maga1827



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, The beginner/The technical one
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maga1827/pseuds/Maga1827
Summary: 我只是想写黄色而已！ 这个是一个H场景，一个初涉情事的雏鸟和一个身经百战的老鸟的上床。没有具体的人名，大家可以作为代餐实用~
Kudos: 2





	雏鸟

一根，两根。  
探秘寻宝一般，很快，在离肛门的两三公分处轻易找到了目标。手指轻柔地按着，从核心的部分向外打着圈。对于没尝过这种滋味的初雏来说，这是一个充满甜头的开始。  
躺在床上的雏鸟，变幻着第一次做这种事情的各类表情，手指的主人永远看不腻。他对着他的雏鸟温柔地笑，恰到好处的让人安心，滴水不漏地诱惑，技术娴熟得发指。  
须臾，床上的雏鸟开始难耐地喘息。指骨分明的手紧紧抓着床单，脸上欢愉之色浓烈如酒。手指的主人抽出了手指。雏鸟回头，湿润的眼睛飘来疑问的神色。  
手指的主人把他翻了个身，面朝上躺着，让他大张开腿，手指继续回到刚刚的地方开始刚才的工作。雏鸟来不及发问，手指的主人握住了他的阳具，低下头去。  
雏鸟长相清秀，毛发也不甚发达。那处也是一样，稀疏的毛发掩不住鲜艳春色，漂亮得紧。  
手指的主人亲了亲顶端，像是什么宝贝一般。又换做了啜，接着，他伸出了舌头轻柔地舔舐整根，又拿舌头顶弄因为硬起而露出的部分。顺着茎根向下，他把雏鸟挂着的两颗东西含在了嘴里，用舌头来来去去玩弄。后面的那只手还在有规律地按揉着前列腺。  
雏鸟没感受过这种刺激，反应很大，又怕被挟持的东西伤到，极尽全力地克制自己的动作不动，造成的效果就是喊了出来。身下的人不理他，于是变成了强硬的求饶。雏鸟感到自己身下的神经被放大了无数倍，愉悦过度变成了痛苦。明明对方轻柔地无以复加，而他需要好声好气地让对方不要这样对他，他受不了。  
他疯喊了一会，手指的主人终于放过他吐出了他的两颗宝贝，一边抹唇，一边笑着对他说：“叫出来就好。”   
雏鸟还没反应过来，他的阳具就被深深吞了下去！他的下体仿佛被点了一把火，烧着了。在理智回笼之前，他本能地开始嗷嗷直叫。因为身下，那人正在极快极深地吞吐。唇舌紧紧的扣着茎体，擦着进出。雏鸟快疯了。他想动，腰却被手紧紧地抓住了，力气之大动弹不得。他被刺激地无意识仰起前胸和脖颈，献祭一般露出脆弱之态。  
不到两分钟，雏鸟就狂泻而出，浊液顺着柱体从那人的口腔流出，他把那过分可怜的小宝贝吐了出来，怜惜地看了它一眼，再去看床上雏鸟的表情。一脸被玩坏的表情，胸口在剧烈起伏着。他嗤笑出来：这才到哪呢！取过床头一杯水，漱口吐掉了嘴里的东西，又拿湿纸巾擦拭嘴角，也帮躺在床上筋疲力尽的那人擦拭了下体的泥泞。  
他解开皮带，脱下了裤子。把雏鸟翻了个身，看了下刚刚手指光顾过的后庭，皱了皱眉，发现扩张还是不够。这次匆忙，没准备充分。他想了一下，还是放弃了。  
床上可爱的雏鸟以为这已经结束了，上半身却被拉了起来。回过神来，眼前出现了一条内裤。不对，是内裤包裹着的东西。那人在他的面前拉下Cavin Klein的内裤，那根比他雄伟得多的阳具就跳了出来，紧紧地贴在小腹上。浓密的毛发为它增添了剑拔弩张的紧张气氛。他听见那人说：来，到你伺候它了。  
雏鸟欲哭无泪：他不会，他没做过，他第一次见这样嚣张的玩意。  
箭在弦上，不得不发。人家为自己都那样这样那样弄了，吃完就跑，这的确说不过去。于是，雏鸟在那人的耐心指导下，开始了征程。  
首先，仅仅是简单的含着吞吐。  
不小心牙齿磕到了，雏鸟说嘴酸。那人威胁他：再嗑到他操到他屁股开花。  
雏鸟吓得抖了抖，努力地维持着嘴巴张开的姿势。然后，学习使用舌头顺着那根东西上下舔。  
这会，雏鸟想说舌头累，但在那双危险的眼睛下，他明智地闭了嘴。  
被赶鸭子上架的雏鸟青涩挑拨得忍无可忍。他扣住了雏鸟的后脑勺，说“维持着张嘴的姿势”，自己动了起来。小心翼翼地控制着动作不至于伤了他。  
对于雏鸟来说，这动作已经临近他的忍耐上限。一根又硬又热的火棍在自己的嘴里搅弄风云，每一次都堪堪到喉咙去。他难受地张着嘴，眼睛不可控制地流下了生理性泪水。  
那人愣了一下，心里怜惜无比，匆匆几下结束，抽出来射在了雏鸟清秀的脸上。那人捧来一杯水让雏鸟喝了，擦拭干净，抱着他睡下。   
黑夜里未眠的男人，眼睛黑沉沉地。随后起身披衣下了楼：他记得楼下不远有二十四小时便利店。

雏鸟睡得极好。醒来天光还没亮。冬天了，日短夜长。他往墙上的挂钟看去，早上六点十分。  
不看不知道，一看吓一跳，那个人站在窗边，盯着他看。  
雏鸟声音断断续续：早……早啊……  
那人笑得妖娆：不早，我一晚上没睡呢~  
雏鸟本能地不安，他觉得他不该问原因：我们去找找有什么吃的吧？  
雏鸟除了情事青涩外，对于人情手段也知之甚少。  
只见那人垂下眼睛，假作委屈，指着身下：它最饿。  
雏鸟：……  
套路不需多，只需要利用不忍，善良，乐于助人这些雏鸟拥有的美好品质，让他牺牲一下轻而易举。

一根，两根，三根手指。，加上润滑剂的效果，也扩张得辛苦。他的雏鸟配合地弓着身体，撑在床上，腰部下沉，臀部扬起，任君采撷。  
觉得差不多了，他试探性地戴上套，试着挤推进去。能进！那人扣着雏鸟的腰，说“忍着”，慢慢推送进去。  
硕大的异物入侵，滋味不好受。经过了美妙的前戏，雏鸟的感官放大了很多倍，他感觉到那根异物有在顺利地挤着他进去。那人小心地缓慢来回几下，问他感受。  
雏鸟不想让那人担心，也的确不是很难受，乐观答到：没事。  
那人还是很谨慎，耐心地维持着姿势让他适应，放松下来。姿势也变成了更加舒服的趴着。  
雏鸟慢慢地，没那么紧绷了，随着姿势感受着渐渐上来的欢愉。这难以逃过那人的法眼。随着雏鸟的放松，他逐渐加快了节奏和推进的深度。  
当雏鸟随着“啪啪”发出无意识的快乐的哼哼声的时候，他抓过两个高高的枕头，把人翻了过来，抱了他在身前，坐在了枕头上。那两个枕头的弹性很好，他很早就想这样做了，买了很久。  
两人的大腿都张开，那人是张开坐着，雏鸟是被拉开跨坐其上，两条白皙的大腿落在了那人的大腿边上，小腿被拉着伸直，利用重力和枕头的弹性，一颠一颠地律动。雏鸟对这样规律的欢愉很满意，下面也慢慢适应了那硕大的尺寸和热辣的摩擦。那人去抓他的屁股，扶着他，让他自己动，他下意识地收回小腿，紧紧圈着那人的腰，笑着：嗯！  
如同阳光，那人想。  
不一会，雏鸟过于无聊的上上下下动作被制止了，满足了揉搓屁股蛋的手感后，那人扣着了雏鸟的腰，掌控局势。  
在利用重力猛烈的下压深入后，扣住不让雏鸟的屁股不随弹性随意往上，那人自己却借助弹力同时腰部猛烈摆动深插上顶。  
雏鸟没防备，啊啊啊啊啊啊地叫破了一室的寂静的旖旎。一波未平，那人如法炮制，枕头凹下去，弹起，凹下去，弹起，越来越快。雏鸟如海浪中的船，被冲得破碎。  
在临近破音之际，那人终于停了下来，闲情逸致地探索起雏鸟的身体来，那姿态，像是什么大宗师一般收放自如。雏鸟剧烈地喘息，比辣更热两处连接的地方，变成了缓缓溪流，不平静地来回斯磨。  
那人还在抚摸他的身体，流连，从他背腰浅浅的腰窝，尾椎，越过耳垂，脖颈，落在了胸前，温热的舌头贴了上去。雏鸟条件反射想躲，被后背的一只手按了回去，他只能后仰，把胸前两株果实送上去。  
雏鸟窒息的感觉消去些许后，那人的耐心也到了尽头，雏鸟被放下躺在床上，双腿拉起搭在对方的肩膀上，从腰部折叠起了他的身体，大腿被压到了胸口上，那个一翕一合的小洞就仰着送到了那人的面前。那人扔掉了被蹂躏地不成样子的套套，戴上了一款崭新的，带颗粒状的，小洞再次被一根刚刚光临过的阳具塞满了。  
九浅一深？不是。  
勇猛，比勇猛更加一往无前的冲刺。每一次他的那个地方都被擦着疯狂呼啸而过，直达深处而去。无上快感席卷了他的每一个细胞，身体不听使唤地颤栗，叫声失去控制拔到最高，手不住地乱挥，那人都不为所动，只为进攻更深地进攻。雏鸟的阳具被操射出喷泉一样一股又一股浊液，软啪啪地耷拉着，他声音都叫哑了。雏鸟没办法计算时间，他只觉得很久很久，插到深处，那人猛得顿了一下，停了下来。伏在他的身上放纵地喘息，有什么东西沿着他们交合的地方淌了下来。  
眼睛往窗边看去，啊，天亮了，他的窗帘没拉上。  
后来雏鸟睡着之前，在朦朦胧胧中：真是他人生之中最疯狂的一天。


End file.
